


Are You Gonna Kill Me?

by forestsharks



Category: Pixar - Fandom, The Incredibles, The Incredibles (2004), The Incredibles 2, The Incredibles 2 (2018)
Genre: 2 chapter smut, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, F/F, Hevelyn - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sorry if this is bad, Torture, elastigirl is HORNY, helen & bob are divorced, helen and evelyn already had a thing for one another, switch evelyn, switch helen, this might turn soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestsharks/pseuds/forestsharks
Summary: uhh this takes place when helen wakes up in the cold chamber thing and theyre both fuckn gay and horny so yeah porn with plot!!! this might turn soft in the second chapter bc i love them too much but we’ll see anyways enjoy





	Are You Gonna Kill Me?

Elastigirl began to play along, and she was mad at herself for it. Which just fueled the fire more.

 

Evelyn had been flirting with her the entire time they knew one another. And - Helen had to admit - she found her attractive. 

 

Ever since she and Bob had gotten divorced, Helen had been deprived of anything sexual. She longed for contact and desperate for her fiercest desires to be fulfilled - and at the moment, Helen was already getting some fulfilled. Unintentionally. 

 

She was held back in a chair, unable to stretch her limbs to get herself out due to the extremely cold temperature in the room she was sealed in. 

 

Restraint. Torture.

 

Evelyn was yelling, degrading her for her failure in the mission. Yelling in spite of her parents’ “pointless, stupid” deaths because of superheroes’ failure to save them.

 

Helen’s desire took over her body and her better judgement.

 

“Superheroes keep us weak!”

 

Helen locked her eyes onto Evelyn’s and held the stare. She decided that she could play Evelyn’s game.

 

“Are you gonna kill me?” She asked between shuddering breaths. 

 

“Nah,” Evelyn sighed, sitting on the ground and cocking her head. She licked her bottom lip and looked back at Helen through her long eyelashes. “Using you is better.”

 

Helen’s breath hitched and faltered, and it was visible as it fogged in front of her face abnormally. She watched Evelyn’s smirk grow impossibly smugger. She noticed.

 

Good.

 

_Damn_. If she found Evelyn attractive before, this moment was no excuse. Elastigirl knew what she wanted - and was hoping Evelyn wanted it as badly as she did.

 

Evelyn took out a remote from her pocket. Helen watched expectantly and carefully as she pressed a button. The cuffs around Helen’s arms that held them in place behind her back began moving down, pulling her  back into the chair and forcing her chest up - her upper back resting uncomfortably on the top of the back of the chair. This forced her hips off the chair a little bit and her face looking at the ceiling. She growled through gritted teeth in protest. 

 

Deciding to put on more of a show, she tried to struggle out of the chair again. She tried stretching her arms to no avail, and tried to pull her body this way and that to get out, but failed. Elastigirl knew her efforts to escape the chair were futile. Yet, still desperate for attention, she wanted to keep seeing Evelyn’s smirk.

 

Helen stopped struggling and fell back into the uncomfortable position of being pulled back into the chair. She locked eyes with Evelyn again. 

 

“Use me for what?”

 

Evelyn held her gaze for a silent moment before pressing another button, which tightened the metal restraint around Helen’s abdomen, making it harder to breathe. She squirmed and gritted her teeth.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Evelyn teased, standing up and walking slowly towards the entrance. 

 

Something inside of Helen was begging for her to come inside of the room.

 

They had had a connection since the beginning. They both knew that. Evelyn, of course, hated to admit it, but she genuinely enjoyed working with this woman. All the small smiles, prolonged eye contact, and warm conversations made her change her mind about _just_ gettingher to herself for her plan. 

 

Evelyn was not the type of person to take sexual advantage of somebody. But she was nearly positive that Elastigirl wanted this just as badly as she did.

 

“Y’know, I’ve been... _studying_ you for quite some time,” Evelyn admitted, “To be honest - even though I’m totally against the idea of superheroes -,” Evelyn stopped on her way to the entrance and made eye contact with the restrained woman, “you could say that I was a bit _obsessed_ with you. And particularly you.”

 

Helen tried to ignore the fact that her heart fluttered.

 

“I watched every tape I could find; every interview, action photoshoots, crime fighting history. When we started working together I desperately wanted to know you on a personal level. Your personality, voice, sense of humor, your favorite drink, etcetera. I realized that I actually began to like you,” Evelyn paused, laughing breathily to herself a moment, “I analyzed you.. _physically_ too. For measurements, stats, and of course, I admit it: my own pleasure.”

 

Elastigirl couldn’t help but imagine Evelyn Deavor studying her. It really didn’t unsettle her at all. It actually pleased her.

 

“Tell me, Elastigirl. Do you like this?”

 

Helen stayed silent and looked away from Evelyn.

 

“Do you like being held back? Unable to move? Unable to resist whatever I decide to do to you?”

 

Helen arched her back in struggle for a brief moment, taking in a sharp, raspy breath. She said nothing.

 

“Do you like me watching you struggle in that chair? Shiver in the cold?” She paused. “I sure as hell know I love watching.”

 

With a hiss, the door to the room opened. Helen whipped her head around to see Evelyn walking in. She swallowed a lump in her throat. She could already feel the room becoming warmer as the freezing air escaped. She looked away again.

 

She listened to Evelyn’s footsteps growing closer, and soon her voice was right next to her.

 

“You like it, don’t you?”

 

Helen’s breath faltered again. She met Evelyn’s eyes above her, which were fixated on her. Stalking prey. The fact that she wouldn’t answer was answer enough. But, Evelyn would play along.

 

Without warning, slender fingers were wrapped around her throat. Elastigirl squeaked pathetically and gasped for a breath that she couldn’t get.

 

“Answer me,” Evelyn growled, tightening her grip. 

 

Helen felt her face getting redder. It was practically impossible to breathe. She grew lightheaded, and black spots began clouding her vision. Her eyes began to well involuntarily, and she felt wet, desperate drops slip down her cheeks.

 

And she loved it. She wanted more.

 

Elastigirl nodded weakly with a whimper.

 

Evelyn’s fingers released, and she chuckled lowly. She pressed a button on her remote again, and Elastigirl’s abdomen restraints and arm cuffs were returned to normal, which let her sit normally in the chair again. 

 

Helen gasped for air, bent over her lap, eyes wide and teary. She coughed, and felt a line of drool find it’s way trickling down her chin. 

 

She felt the same slender fingers under her jaw, lifting her face up. Her wet eyes met Evelyn’s. There was something in her eyes that sent a shiver down Helen’s spine.

 

Evelyn studied Helen’s face with a smirk. She watched Eveyln’s eyes track down to her lips, wet and parted, still taking in breaths heavily. 

 

Evelyn went to kiss her, and Helen was more than ready, her mouth eager and open to clash with the other woman’s. 

 

Evelyn’s lips were soft. The kiss was wet and messy, more saliva dripping down Elastigirl’s chin, but god, they were kissing like it was the last thing either of them would ever do.

 

Helen was pressing her face forward as much as she could so she could meet Evelyn’s lips again and again. Evelyn’s fingers found themselves in Helen’s auburn hair and reaching the back of her neck, pressing her face into hers. 

 

Their mouths made vulgar noises against one another’s every time their lips slotted together. Their tongues would dance and explore each other’s mouths. Teeth clicked. 

 

Evelyn pulled away with a smack, and both girls breathed heavily. She looked at Elastigirl’s face and laughed darkly again. 

 

Her cheeks were flushed red and streaked with tear marks. Her lips were swollen and parted, glistening with both of their spit. Some dripped off her chin.

 

“Look at you,” Evelyn cooed, holding her chin again. “The famous Elastigirl, unable to resist me.”

 

Helen leaned forward again, desperate for the other woman’s mouth, but Evelyn chuckled and dropped her hand and backed away. Helen involuntarily whined.

 

“The room’s warm again, y’know,” Evelyn said, “You can stretch and escape.”

 

She looked back at Elastigirl, who didn’t move, but just watched Evelyn. Her breaths were still heavy and unsteady as they passed through her lips.

 

Elastigirl was helpless. In her mind, she knew she should have taken the opportunity to escape, but her body took over. She needed this.

 

_Shit._ She felt how hot she was getting between her legs. She shifted in her seat, trying to provide any relief for what became a burning sensation. 

 

Evelyn snickered watching Elastigirl get obviously needy. She shed her trench coat. Walking up to her chair again, she squatted down at eye length with Helen. She took off the hypnotizing goggles before she reached up and gently placed the tips of her fingers on the edges of her mask. She noticed Elastigirl held her breath, but she didn’t flinch away when Evelyn removed the mask. 

 

There were almost invisible freckles on the round of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her cheeks were tinted pink and still wet from tears that had stopped slipping out of her eyes when Evelyn released her throat. Her lips were still wet and swollen; a deep pink. Her chin still glistened with drool. 

 

Evelyn took her face in her hands, and Helen leaned into her palms. 

 

“How cute,” Evelyn said, surprisingly soft. She swept away some wetness on Elastigirl’s cheeks with her thumbs. She also cleaned her chin. Her skin was baby soft.

 

A feeling erupted in Evelyn’s chest that was not unfamiliar. She got it when she was younger and saw Elastigirl on the television. She got it when she got the opportunity to work with her (and she hated to admit that she was more than excited to do so).

 

She hated that she was a super, but she had been dying to get her attention anyways. And when it was clear that Elastigirl had the same intentions Evelyn did, Evelyn was going to make the most of it.

 

Evelyn stood back up and walked to her crumpled trench coat on the ground. She rummaged around in the fabric for a bit until she found her remote again. 

 

Helen couldn’t tell if she hated the fact that she didn’t know what was going to happen to her next, or if she loved it. She watched Evelyn push a button. 

 

Helen jumped in her seat when she felt a firm, round lump rise from the seat of the chair and press right against her warmth. Her eyes snapped up to meet Evelyn’s devilish gaze. 

 

Evelyn turned a knob ever so slightly, and the lump began to vibrate. 

 

Elastigirl’s breath audibly caught in her throat, and her body tensed. The vibrations buzzed against where she needed them most, and sent electricity up her spine. 

 

An “ah” escaped Helen’s mouth when she opened it. She rolled her hips down into the chair for more friction, and arched her back. She gently rocked herself on the round vibrator built into the chair. 

 

Once again, Evelyn made her way over to the flustered super. She bent down close to her face. 

 

“Evelyn..” Helen went to kiss her again, but nimble fingers grabbed her jaw again and turned it to the side. She felt her breath slide over her ear, and Evelyn’s tongue slid down the outside cartilage of Elastigirl’s ear. 

 

Helen shivered, grinding her hips down more frantically. Evelyn took the lobe into her warm mouth and released it. Holding Elastigirl’s head to the side still, Evelyn placed her lips behind her ear and began to work her way down, licking, sucking, kissing and biting the sensitive skin on Elastigirl’s neck. 

 

_“Ha- ahh,”_ Helen’s breaths became jagged and noisy. Evelyn had removed her hand from her jaw and cupped one of her breasts through the material of her suit. Elastigirl bucked her hips involuntarily over and over again. The feeling of Evelyn’s mouth, hand and the chair beneath her were electrifying, and Helen could feel that the knot in her abdomen was ready to snap...

 

The vibrations suddenly stopped. The lump retracted back into the chair. Evelyn’s hand and mouth had quickly left her body. 

 

Elastigirl’s eyes snapped open. She couldn’t help but whine loudly and take in a sharp breath at the loss of contact. She pressed her thighs together over and over for some sort of pressure. Her pleading eyes honed in on Evelyn’s icy blue ones. She was wearing a smirk once again.

 

“Fucking-“ Helen said through gritted teeth, “please.” She squirmed in her seat. 

 

Evelyn knew that Elastigirl could have easily escaped if she wanted to. What was turning her on even more was the fact that she knew that she _loved_ this, and Elastigirl was falling apart in desperation. _The_ Elastigirl.

 

Another hard thump was felt in Evelyn’s heart. She pushed it away.

 

Still close to the other woman, Evelyn pressed her mouth to Elastigirl’s ear once again. “Please what?” she whispered.

 

Helen shivered, but she was done holding back. Her body was screaming for Evelyn’s touch.

 

Without missing a beat, she replied; “Evelyn, please, just - touch me. Everywhere. Fuck me. Use me. God - I just need you so badly.”

 

Elastigirl watched Evelyn’s eyes widen a bit before returning to their lustful gaze. This was new for Evelyn - even if the situation wasn’t very soft or passionate - she wasn’t used to somebody _needing_ her so badly. And she wasn’t necessarily expecting her to comply to her verbal request so easily. But she couldn’t complain. 

 

Evelyn pressed a button on the remote again, and Elastigirl’s restraints were released; the cuffs coming open. 

 

Elastigirl looked shocked. Evelyn stood behind her in the unlocked chair. 

 

“You can leave,” Evelyn paused, her voice deepening and swallowing Helen whole, “or stay.” She circled the chair to face her; a vulture.

 

Elastigirl was nettled with the fact that Evelyn knew that she had gotten her - and she had gotten her good. 

 

Pushing her own physical neediness to the side, a wave of craving dominance swept over her. 

 

She stood from the chair. 

 

Elastigirl stood a little taller than the brunette. Brown eyes pulled blue ones in just as quickly as she stood up. 

 

Evelyn wasn’t sure how Elastigirl could get a reaction with just a look. And she admittedly didn’t know what was going to happen next. But she did know that they both needed this. 

 

Evelyn’s dominance rushed out of her body in a gust of breath when Elastigirl grabbed her wrists and pushed her backwards, both of them falling to the floor (a little ungracefully, but Helen made sure that Evelyn didn’t hit her head).

 

Elastigirl pinned Evelyn’s wrists above her head and straddled her hips. Leaning down, she licked the outside edge of Evelyn’s left ear like she had done to her earlier. She felt the woman jump beneath her. It was her turn to smirk. 

 

A warm breath cascaded over Evelyn’s ear before Elastigirl whispered devilishly, “Who’s in control now?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter there will be less sexual tension and more fucking i promise


End file.
